


frenzy

by talonyth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, locker room makeouts, oikawa speaks too much, they are both messy kissers, ushi speaks little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa pays Ushijima a visit after a bitter defeat - but is surprised by the outcome himself. (Not that he minds.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	frenzy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boxofwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/gifts).



> i'd like to say a lot but instead i'll not say anything at all aside from
> 
> thanks to my bff nico for holding my hands through this and helped me get this out after all

“A piece of advice, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa inhales sharply at the feeling of Ushijima’s palms so hot on his skin that it feels like it peels with every contact. His fingers dig into Ushijima’s sleeves, holding onto them for his dear life. “When I go out of my way to warn you,” he hisses, his voice hardly steady anymore, “how about not ignoring it? Too bad you thought you were so mighty you didn’t need to listen to what I have to say. Me and my _so_ worthless pride. But look, where did yours bring you?”

Ushijima doesn’t reply, mouth too busy breathing against Oikawa’s neck. He’s heavy. Hot. It makes Oikawa feel dizzy. He’d hoped to find Ushijima differently when he peeked into the locker room. Tears maybe. Not being able to move upon having tasted defeat, completely frozen. ...How sweet a thought. 

All he caught sight of was Ushijima as usually, calm and composed, collecting his things from all over the locker room and stuffing them back into his bag. In hindsight, Oikawa should have asked, should have teased him on that. Was it a tantrum, throwing everything in sight around when everyone had already left? Or shaky hands, dropping his bag and scattering everything across the floor? 

How much would Oikawa have given to see Ushijima up closer upon losing. How much to be the one making it happen, to see his face fall out of his rush of adrenaline right back onto the ground, shock and realization following right after. 

“You had it coming,” he breathes, feeling like he swallows air whole when he feels rough fingertips dig into his skin with more force than necessary. He presses his back against the locker door and sighs at the cold feeling on his neck as opposed to Ushijima’s palms so hot. He tries to keep his composure, his usual persona but he can feel it crumbling with every breath of Ushijima’s against his skin. Perhaps he should have taken Iwa-chan’s advice too, not ignoring it and thinking he could see a broken Ushijima.

Perhaps he knew he wouldn’t. Perhaps he still decided to see Ushijima. 

“Granted, I didn’t want either of you to win. The optimal result would have been a meteor crashing right into the field and eliminating all my problems at once. Too ideal,” he sighs dreamily to no response of Ushijima’s aside from his lips trailing up his neck to his ears. His breath sounds ragged in Oikawa’s ears, as his own but he tries to keep his mouth running as he buries his fingers in Ushijima’s hair. He can’t lose control over himself. “But you see, it fuels me with so much more satisfaction to see you on your knees after you’ve been talking so big.”

“I don’t see where I am on my knees,” Ushijima replies calmly despite his voice so hoarse, right next to Oikawa’s ear and it makes him shiver at the feeling - and the thought of what Ushijima could do on his knees. _Shit_. There is a hue in his voice dancing along though, Oikawa can’t categorize it yet. Ushijima always stayed very calm at any sort of provocation which made it only more irritating. Like nothing could faze him, nothing hurt him, let alone tear him to the ground. No matter how hurtful, how ridiculous, how out of nowhere. Even today. Even _now_ when they are like this. 

And yet it feels like Oikawa has hit a nerve. Something dangerous. Something he should have left untouched. _And it’s marvellous._ He tries to keep his grin off his face, cheeks hurting from holding it back, in chains for now. He lets out a moan instead, unable to keep it from spilling over his lips when Ushijima’s hands wander further down, resting on his lower back. Ushijima’s teeth scrape against his jawline and Oikawa is determined to deny him any kind of kiss if he should try to although his mouth feels like it’s missing something - running on and on in an attempt to find it. The right words, the right notion to make Ushijima rabid, to piss him off beyond sense.

He can’t let high school end with failing to defeat Ushijima _and_ failing to properly annoy him until the end. To see a reaction of any kind other than his usual proper face and honest words. It should irritate Oikawa a lot less seeing as this is a very fair and very _logical_ reaction but the more he thinks about this lack of irritation when provoked, the more Oikawa feels the need to see, to hear, _to feel_ it. Anger, annoyance, vexation. 

“Oh, of course you wouldn’t be,” he whispers, barely able to speak the words out aloud and not drown them in sounds of a much different kind, “See, I am not either. I even came to see the mighty eagle’s feathers picked out one by one with my own eyes. You know,” Oikawa sighs and drags his hands down Ushijima’s face, locking it in that spot, “I’m not going to say I told you so but, well, _I told you so_.” 

A mismatched kiss of Ushijima’s hits the corner of his lips with more force than needed, Oikawa’s hands shaking. Too close. “And so you lost feather over feather and they picked your wings dead until you fell with your pesky beak first right onto the concrete.” 

Another attempt of a kiss smacking against Oikawa’s chin who tries not to give in to temptation. There is so much he still has to return to Ushijima. He refuses to lose against him but his breath is raging, it’s _burning_ with an unknown anticipation. “You might have taken one or two crows with you down but there’s always more where they are coming from. _So unfortunate_.” 

He chuckles along a deep exhale at the feeling of Ushijima pressing their chests together, palm at his back too big and too strong, reminding him of endless spikes going through, hitting the floor with enough vigor to make the floor crack. “ _You picked the wrong turn, Ushiwaka-chan._ ”

Oikawa didn’t mean to quote him so literally but it fits now that he thinks about it - and it makes him vulnerable for a single second of feeling triumphant, of feeling like he hit Ushijima right where it hurts. Enough for the other to press his lips against Oikawa’s, teeth scraping against them in the heat of the moment. Unfortunately, Ushijima doesn’t suck half as much at this as Oikawa would want him to and his entire body denies his mind any access. 

His arms wrap around Ushijima’s neck tightly like a snake around its prey, licking against his lips to ease the sheer pressure Ushijima puts into the kiss. Trying to display the same amount of power in this as in volleyball, huh. What a simple-minded idiot. As if everything will bow to him as long as he shows off his strength. How will he break it to Ushijima, that in this kind of situation his brute behaviour would bring him nothing but problems if this were a cute girl opposite of him rather than---

Oikawa snaps out of it, breaking the kiss and heaving as if he’d been on court just a second ago. Rivaling an _animal_ is quite hard a task, he finds. He’s the type to watch animals from afar rather than trying to tame them and teach them common sense. It reminds him of his original reason to be here. “Now, now,” he breathes, Ushijima grumbling against his lips, “You wouldn’t be trying to shut me up, would you?”

Fingers pulling at strands of Ushijima’s hair, calm expression shifting slightly into something wilder. His eyes are glistening, and it’s hard for Oikawa to keep him back from closing in for another kiss, strain on his arms considerable but nowhere near impossible. He presses his forehead against Ushijima’s with bravado, stares right into his eyes, back into the ferocity. Like Ushijima could intimidate him or make him _bow_ just by glaring at him. _Ridiculous_. “Look,” he presses through his teeth, breathing against Ushijima’s lips heavily. It’s effort to speak right now, to keep the pretense of composure for the sake of his selfish revenge. “This delight won’t subside until I haven’t given you back every single word and every single advice you have given me. What was that again? Oh, right, pride, what… ah, help me remember this thing, I just said it earlier, what did you call it again?”

“I won’t take my words back. One defeat doesn’t change anything about that.” His voice is unfazed. Of course. As steady and firm like an anchor. Oikawa grits his teeth. He would call this irritation for a lack of better words, flaring up within him. 

“Oh no, it’s not about the defeat for you. I know that,” he snarls, ugly and twisted grin on his face. It unsettles Ushijima for a split second, eyes flashing. “It’s nothing you’d have to mind too much. You’ll experience this over and over and over again in your future. One defeat is not going to let the poor, poor eagle sprawled on the ground in its own blood.” Oikawa no longer recognizes his own voice, fingers lost in damp hair. “No, no but it is your worthless pride that nags at you. Did he irritate you that badly? Why? Didn’t you show him how much stronger and better you are? Oh, but in the end, despite that you don’t feel satisfied. What do you think he looks like now…” He curls a strand of Ushijima’s hair around his index finger, moving in closer. His other hand runs down Ushijima’s nape, resting on his spine. By now, it’s a single hum, a melody in Oikawa’s throat, filling him with utmost satisfaction. “He’s probably biting his lips bloody and tries with every single muscle he can to overrule you eventually. It doesn’t matter to an idiot like him that it might never be possible. You saw it with your own eyes. Did it scare you? Because I know that when I saw it the first time it, _it was terrifying._ ”

Judging from Ushijima’s reaction, Oikawa must have finally found a weak point. Who would have thought? Again with that short little brat, Tobio’s new little way to show off like a medal around his neck. There is a glint in Ushijima’s eyes of something Oikawa hasn’t seen before, never to this extent. And he finds it annoys him greatly, after all. He’s never managed to hit Ushijima’s quite like this. _Irritating_.

“Have you finished?” he asks, voice raspy yet sharp like a knife. Ushijima holds Oikawa’s stare, grin widening. Fine then, if he is wounded now, perhaps some salt would do well. He traces his tongue over Ushijima’s lips tasting like bitter, bitter defeat and tears he never shed. Too bad.

“So, Ushiwaka ‘The team I’m on is the strongest’-chan, how does it feel? To be defeated by the underdog? It’s odd they won, considering you were not there, on their side of the net but what do I know, right? After all, I have apparently chosen the wrong team.” He giggles, breath hot between them as Ushijima’s grip on him tightens. Not quite hurting yet but might leave a bruise or two. Ha, what a barbarian. No wonder he isn’t popular. ...Or is he? What does it matter, anyway. “Tell you what, Ushijima Wakatoshi - the Strongest. Going by your logic, you have been mistaken too.” 

There is no response, no verbal one in the very least. Solely Ushijima trying to close in for a kiss again, to silence him but Oikawa is far from done. He raises his chin, resulting in a sloppy kiss down his neck, leaving a trail that should feel uncomfortable rather than good but it’s all melting together by now. His frustration and Ushijima’s, their breath and their heat, it all comes together to form a scene Oikawa would have never imagined to witness - no, to experience. He figures Iwa-chan will laugh at him later. 

“What else, what else…” he whispers to feign control he never had in the first place when Ushijima is back to leaving marks on his collarbone, shirt obstructing his way to his shoulders, “Oh, perhaps you’d like to flatter me now? Say that thing again you always told me. About how I should have joined whichever team you were on to reach the top of my potential. Come on, do it again for me, now that we are both losers.”

“Take off your shirt,” Ushijima groans and fumbles with the hem of his own shirt, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor. Not the tidy type after all, Oikawa thinks as he can’t help but notice the smug grin plastered on his face like it will never leave again. Carved into his face. It might as well. 

“Say it, Ushiwaka-chan.” He lifts his arms, hands brushing his own face quickly. He’d taken off his glasses earlier, good. “That you think we would have won together against them. Or won’t you?” Ushijima doesn’t peel the shirt off of him with any grace, simply rips it off and makes Oikawa grunt until he realizes there isn’t much of a hairdo to save. “Because you realize the fault in your little, simple logic you have built all for yourself. This game isn’t solely about power. It’s not the strongest one that survives, Ushiwaka-chan.” 

Oikawa runs his fingers over Ushijima’s chest, fingertips burning at touch as if flames were dancing along each and every single one of them. A gentle motion throwing Ushijima off enough to let his guard down, to exhale, to _relax_ \- and Oikawa can’t contain his pride over his trap falling shut, grin widening, spreading all over his face. It takes a shove to make Ushijima stumble back, drop to the floor onto his ass, Oikawa quicker to straddle him than his reflexes to get back up. He leans down and it feels _good_ to look at Ushijima from above like this, drunk on power he’s always wanted but never gotten to taste. 

“It’s the sneaky one that does. Setting traps, pulling out surprises, unreasonable moves and actions. Those who are unpredictable can’t be beaten neither with thorough logic nor with brute force. Neither by me _nor_ by you.” He closes in, lips touching too gently, hands on Ushijima’s cheeks too softly. Strong arms wrapping around his waist, closing the distance in the blink of an eye, chests pressed together lighting his skin on fire. He rolls his hips as he presses his lips against Ushijima’s, moan caught up and drowned in. 

And again, unreason slays them - but this time both of them at once.

**Author's Note:**

> oikawa calls it unreason, i call it 'he wanted to make out with ushijima since the beginning of time but wanted to cover that up so he smacktalks him'. as much as he calls him brute, oikawa actually majorly enjoys this. what an idiot
> 
> also, sorry ushijima for your lack of dialogue in this but i suppose he ran his mouth too. in a more. physical way. (and he might get off a little on being talked down in this whoops)
> 
> frankly, i just wanted oikawa running his mouth mindlessly while ushijima tries to build up some mood. it worked either way. good for them, they probably end up in this universe with oikawa constantly trying to burn ushijima and ushijima being completely oblivious to it. oikawa's frustration never ends, i guess


End file.
